slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jacob Skyred/Kod Slugterra
Hej, to moje nowe opoko, którego (chyba xD) tak szybko nie skończę xD Ogółem opko jest na podstawie serialu pt. "Kod Lyoko" polecam go bo jest po prostu zaj*ebisty, u mnie na równi z ST (ale skoro narazie nie ma odcinków z ST, KL jest na pierwszym miejscu xD) Prologeł Zwykły dzień,szłem właśnie korytarzem z moimi przyjaciółmi, Oddem ,Ulrichem ,Alex ,Vaoru ,Aelitą ,Yumi , WIlliamem oraz Jeremym. Zapowiadał się zwykły dzień, kiedyś było też ratowanie świata przed Xaną - sztuczną inteligęcją która chce przejąć sieć, dwa razy go pokonaliśmy, no... może raz, za pierwszym razem jakimś cudem przeżył. Pewnie każdego dziwi, jak zwykli nastolatkowie mogli pokonać AI?To proste, w świecie zwanym jako Lyoko zamieniamy się w wojowników i mamy super pojazdy, bronie i moce, długo by się to wymieniało. Tak czy siak zaraz mam matmę z Ulrichem oraz Alex, najgorsze jest to że mamy test. Jeremy miał kilka godzin wolnego, nie wiem co on tam robi, ale pewnie się nudzi. W końcu życie bez Xany to nie tylko plusy, pierwszym minusem jest właśnie NUDA. Test już się kończył gdy nagle zadzwonił Jeremy ,prosił abym wszystkich zwołał w fabryce , kryjówce znajdującej sie na wyspie do której trzeba pszejść ... kanałami w której teleportujemy się do Lyoko, komputerowego świata pełnego nie tylko rzeczy które wymieniłem wcześniej, ale również śluzaków ,istot dzięki którym walka z Xaną jest jak bułka z masłem. No może poza mną, ja mam same skałowce, nie to co inni, choćby Aelita - ma infurnusa, a Alex Hipnotyzera. -Ale poco Einstein nasz wezwał, przecież Xany nie ma. - jęczał Odd gdy szliśmy w stronę fabryki. -Pewnie to fałszywy alarm, ale lepiej sprawdzić - powiedziała Yumi która wcześniej milczała. *** -Witam przybyłych i takie pytanie... NIE MOŻNA BYŁO SZYBCIEJ? - To wina Odda - powiedzieliśmy chórem. - Czemu moja? - Bo to ty jęczałeś że Jeremy ma halucynacje. -Czekaj co? Zresztą nieważne, wiem jak to brzmi ale... Xana wrócił. - 3 raz? -I teraz ma to. - wskazał na ekran na którym widniało coś co przypominało śluzaka ale było duuuużo straszniejsze. -Co to za cholerstwo? - spytał Vaoru który przyglądał się się potworowi z obrzydzeniem. - To są ghule, zmutowane śluzaki. - Gdyby tak podrasować moje skałowce to może byłbym silniejszy? - zaproponowałem z nadzieją - Tia, te twoje skałowce nawet jako ghule nie zadrasną nas. - A poza tym zapomnieliście ze ghule są złe... - podsumował Jeremy. - a teraz do kapsuł sprawdzimy do czego te potwory są zdolne. Wreszcie coś się dzieje,wreszcie będę się mógł przywitać z moimi skałowcami... chociaż ich nienawidzę... Po chwili byłem w Lyoko.... Rozdział 2 Tymczasem po drugiej stronie Francji (tam dzieje się akcja)... -I jak, udało ci się uprade'ować potwory Xany? - spytał się męski głos. - Tak, sam zobacz - ozwał się drugi głos, również męski ,lecz brzmiał bardziej strachliwie.Po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się bestia.Miała 6 nóg i przypominała kraba, z tym wyjątkiem że nie miała szczypców.Była cała pokryta czyś na wzór zbroi żelaznej, obok był kolejny krab lecz nie miał już zbroi. -TO WSZYSTKO?! - krzyknął oburzony głos - Głupi krab w zbroi?! - Spójrz więc na to Corneliusie. - na ekranie pokazał się ghul, jego protoforma i transformacja na czubku miały znak Xany. -Tak lepiej - odparł Cornelius - Jednak opłacało się ciebie zatrudnić Sanclair, i opłacało się przywrócić Xanę do życia, razem z nim możemy zniszczyć tego wścibskiego Skyreda i całą jego bandę dziwaków... - Ale to tylko dzieci, co ci tak zależy, nie przeszkodzą nam w planie... - TY debilu, oni dwa razy pokonali Xanę!Poza tym ten cały Jacob... sam wiesz co. -A co to ma do rzeczy jest twoim siostrzeńcem? -Boże... dobijasz mnie... Ja i jego ojciec jesteśmy bliźniakami, więc mamy takie same słabości i zalety, a skoro on jest jego synem to też ma takie zalety i słabości, on jest równy mi, a dodatkowo ci jego przyjaciele mu pomogą, i bez dodatkowej mocy przegramy... -A to oznacza że... - Że masz mi tu go kur*y nędzy zrobić najsilniejszego potwora jakiego znasz! - I dodatkowo musimy znać sekrety jego przyjaciół - W tym momencie powiedział coś do telefonu i kilka sekund później w drzwiach pojawił się szatyn. -Luke... mamy dla ciebie pewną misję... - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, Luke tak samo... Rozdział 3 Po chwili byłem w Lyoko… - Witamy ponownie w LyokoLandzie! – krzyknął uradowany Odd, cieszył się jak małe dziecko ,bo znów był tej wspaniałej krainie. -Tia, nie ma to jak Xana – odparł William najwyraźniej zdenerwowany, Xana kilka miesięcy go kontrolował , nigdy nie chciałby tego powtórzyć.. -Weź William dawno nie było Xany wreszcie będziesz miał co robić – zażartował Ulrich – bo innego hobby nie masz. - Co to, jego hobby to mrok, samotność i …YUMI. –zachichotał Vaoru, a Yumi uderzyła go z całej siły zabierając 10 pkt. życia. - No… już wiem co ryzykuję denerwując cię – zaśmiał się Odd – daję 9 na 10. -Nie pora na kłótnie, Xana atakuje musimy coś zrobić. – uspokoił ich Jeremy, wszyscy zamilkli. - A ty Jacob – serce stanęło mi w gardle – masz misję specjalną. -Czemu on? On ma tylko skałowce! Na nic się nie przyda, lepiej wyślij mnie. – Odrzekł Odd. - Odd… Jeśli będę miał okazję, zginiesz. – odparłem ponuro .Jak na zawołanie blondyn wyjął blaster i załadował swojego pajęczaka – Odda Juniora ( XD). -Jacob idzie i koniec, ty się przydasz podczas bitwy. – Na te słowa zamarłem, według niego ja się nie przydam? Może i mam tylko skałowce ale to nie znaczy że nie umiem walczyć… - Nie, ja jestem nieprzydatny to niech Odd pójdzie na misję, pokażę wam... – zacząłem biec przed siebie tak szybko, byle by uciec jak najdalej od nich , muszę ochłonąć ... Siedziałem sobie na skale i myślałem nad sobą, co oni sobie myślą? Wtem obok mnie przeszedł mały niebieski kształt, myślałem że to potwór Xany ale się myliłem… obok mnie skakał śluzak , najwyraźniej wodny, był niebieski i miał 3 małe rogi oraz wystający ząb. - Hej mały, jak się nazywasz? – spytałem niepewnie , wszystkie śluzaki które dotąd widziałem , najprościej mówiąc uciekały, albo mnie atakowały. -Śluzak popatrzył na mnie niepewnie i już miał się szykować do opryskania mnie wodą, gdy nagle ziemia się zatrząsała, śluzak wskoczył mi na ramię, biedak był wystraszony. Nie minęła chwila gdy otoczyły mnie 3 kraby , wielkie kraby. - No mały… wypróbować cię? – spytałem się a śluzak się uśmiechnął, załadowałem go i wystrzeliłem, z olbrzymią mocą odepchnął wrogów na daleką odległość i zanim zdążyli dobiec pozabijałem ich skałowcami. Usłyszałem kolejne strzały, to musieli być moi przyjaciele , teraz jak mam tego śluza to wreszcie mnie może zaczną szanować…Po kilku minutach byłem w centrum akcji, 5 krabów i 10 szerszeni (mniejsze od krabów i słabsze ale równie denerwujące). - No proszę, przyszła fochnięta księżniczka – krzyknął drwiąco William. - Bardzo śmieszne, czarniaczku – odparłem i wystrzeliłem nowego śluza, poleciał wokół nas i odepchnął wrogów na odległość. -Wow, wreszcie cię polubił jakiś śluzak ? -Bardzo śmieszne, lepiej patrz na to – wystrzeliłem go znowu, tym razem stworzył wodne tornado które zabiło wszystkie szerszenie ,jednego kraba a resztę mocno zraniło. -No dobra, należy ci się szacun – odparła Yumi. - Jaki to śluzak? – spytała Aelita. - Sam nie wiem , ale patrz na to. – wskazałem na aquabeeki które stały na skale i biły mu coś w rodzaju pokłonów. - To chyba śluzak wody – odparł Jeremy. -Może by go nazwać… Bazz? – popatrzyłem na innych którzy stanęli jak osłupieni. - Serio Bazz? -Odparł gość który ma arachneta – Odda Juniora… - Dobra nieważne, będzie Bazz i tyle, a teraz wieża! - Zaczęli walczyć z potworami podczas gdy ja weszłem do olbrzymiej wieży, wstukałem napis: Kod Lyoko i nagle wszystko znikło, pojawiłem się w fabryce, Xana został na razie pokonany, ale pewnie jutro lub pojutrze znów zaatakuje i będzie trzeba interweniować… i ciekawe jak silne są te ghule, Xana ich nie używał, dziwne… Rozdział 4 Była lekcja matematyki, czyli to czego Ja, Odd i Ulrich nie lubimy najbardziej.Zanim się jednak zaczęła do klasy wbiegła jakiś chłopak, porozmawiał z nauczycielką i wyszedł,na początku lekcji ten sam chłopak wszedł do klasy a nauczyciekla powiedziała: -To jest nasz nowy uczeń: Luke Sunrise - chłopak popatrzył na mnie dziwnie , po chwili się uśmiechnął i siadł na końcu sali. Popatrzyłem się za siebie aby spojrzeć na niego i wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Upadłem na ziemię, widziałem teraz zamazany obraz 2 duże postacie oraz jedna mniejsza, wyglądała p[odobnie jak Luke, nie... to był Luke!Słyszałem ze rozmawiali ale to były raczej szepty,po chiwli otoczenie się zmieniło, teraz byłem w białym pomieszczeniu, na scianie był znak Xany, podeszłęm bliżej i blizej... gdy byłem ok. 2 metrów od niego on mnie... wciągnął!W moją stronę poleciały cztery macki, wciągneły mnie, teraz widziałem Lyoko, pustynię (sektor pustynny) był tam ten szatyn tyle że bardziej w wersji... Lyoko stał nade mną z wysuniętymi pazurazmi (!) i szepczał po cichu coś jaky do siebie, wtedy wbił mi pazury i znów nic nie widziałem,pojawiułem się w sali ,byłem na podłodze, stali obok mnie przyjaciele (Poza Oddem który coś nawywijał i był u dyrektora xd). -Co ci się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony Jeremy - wiłeś się jak wąż po podłodze. - O 16:30 w fabryce. - odpowiedziałem szeptem i znowu zemdlałem. O 16:30 w fabryce... -Co to było?- spytał się Odd który dopiero teraz sie o wszystkim dowiedział. -To było tak... - zacząłem opowiadac wszystko ze szczegółami. - Może to był proroczy sen? - zażartował William. -A byłem w nim ja? - zażąrtował Odd. - Nie, byli jacyś dwaj goście i ten cały... Luke. Wszystkich zatkało. - On może mieć coś wspólnego z Xaną? - zapytała się Aelita. -Wydaje mi się że tak... - odpowiedział smutnie Jeremy a Aelita wtuliła się w niego. -No proszę... tu jesteście! - rozległ sie głos. - Ktoś ty? - Mówcie mi... Luke... Luke Sunrise, inaczej wasz nowy wróg . - zaśmiał się i wyjął pistolet, strzelił mi w nogę, na widok krwi zemdlałem.... Rozdział 5 Znowu miałem wizję.Cały świat wokół mnie zniknął i znów byłem w Lyoko,znowu ta sama sytuacja.Luke stał nade mną, ale już nie z pazurami jak wcześniej,tylko ...podawał mi rękę... A jego szepty zamieniły się w zrozumiałe słowa: Głupie kraby? Znowu byłem w fabryce rany nie było i wydawało by się że minęło kilka sekund.Coś kazało mi pobiec na chłopaka, tak też zrobiłem, załadował pistolet i strzelił, zrobiłem wślizg i.. chybił.Biegłem dalej.Wtedy zrozumiałem, miał coś przyczepionego do szyi, szybko pobiegłem i wyrwałem to coś, podałem szybko Jeremy'emu a nastepnie spojrzałem w stronę Luke'a ,stał sobie i patrzył na nas ze zdziwieniem. - Co wy robicie? Kim jesteście? Gdzie ja jestem? - krzyczał widocznie wystraszony, jakby był gdzieś, i nagle przeniósł się tutaj, chyba że... - Jeremy, ja chyba wiem co się stało, ten robal to pewnie jakiś przyrząd do kontrolowania ludzi, pewnie przypięli mu to, aby temu komuś służył... - wyjaśniłem. - Tylko kto byłby takim wariatem żeby kontrolować ludzi? - Ja wiem - odezwał się Luke który już się otrząsnął, mimo że nie pamiętam nic z okresu gdy mnie kontrolował, pamiętam jego imię, nazwisko, wygląd.To był... Cornelious Skyred! Na te słowa serce mi stanęło - Skyred? -Tak, a co? -eh... ja jestem James Skyred. -A nie Jacob? - odezwała się Alex. -Jestem James, chociaż mówią mi Jacob. Apropos, wiesz jakie on... miał plany? - Tak, razem ze swoim pomocnikiem , stworzył ghule, oraz nowe ulepszone potwory Xany, miały was zniszczyć... Zaczęło coś piszczeć, to alarm, Xana atakował. -Szybko, do skanerów! - A co z nim? - Niech idzie z wami , później wymażemy mu pamięć. Lyoko... - Patrzcie! -Wow, to są te "ulepszone potwory"? - przed nami stanął olbrzymi krab (ok. 2 razy większy od zwykłego) oraz 3 małe kraby z zbroi, a za nimi scychozoa (potwór który może zacząć cie kontrolować). -Jacob, Alex i Luke - wy zajmiecie się żelaznymi - powiedział Jeremy, co ciekawe Luke nieźle sobie radził, najwyraźniej Mój wujek wiele mu opowiadał o Lyoko... -Vaoru, Odd i Ulrich, zajmiecie się scychozoą, a Aelita, Yumi,William spróbujcie poznać jakieś słabe strony tego giganta. Od razu przystąpiliśmy do akcji,załadowałem skałowca, Alex zamrażacza a Luke... Luke nie miał śluzaków, musiał więc walczyć normalnie, a dokładniej... zamienił się w coś w rodzaju wilka. - To nie fair! - krzyknął wściekły Odd - Alex zamienia się w lwa, Jacob w smoka (Nocną Furię xD) a nowy w wilka? Chamstwo! Dziewczyna pokazała mu język, strzeliła Snowem ,zamieniła w Lwa i rzuciła się na potwora.Po kilku minutach wszystkie żelazne zginęły, mogliśmy więc zaatakować scychozoę, zamiast śluzakami jednak (Odd zauważył że śluzaki po dotknięciu jej zamieniają się w ghule) walczyliśmy mieczami itd.Jednak po chwili stało sie coś okropnego,bestia opętała Luke'a, szybko zaczęliśmy atakować, chłopak był cały, jednak po tym zajściu zostało mu coś, zamiast w wilka zamieniał się w dużą i mroczą wilczą bestię (ponuraka xD). Razem zaatakowaliśmy największego który po dosłownie pięciu minutach padł, szybko dezaktywowaliśmy wieżę.Wymazaliśmy Luke'owi pamieć i tyle. Wiem trochę dłuższe xD Nie miejcie mi tego za złe xD Rozdział 6 Z racji że mieliśmy weekend ,od rana trenowaliśmy w Lyoko, nowe triki,ataki i łapaliśmy śluzaki.Gdy zwirtualizowaliśmy się, stało się coś niespodziewanego. Do fabryki wszedł Luke. - Jak tam w lyoko? - spytał, najwyraźniej szczęśliwy. - Jakie Lyoko? wymazaliśmy ci pamięć! - zaskoczony Jeremy spadł z krzesła (xD). - Nie do końca, mnie się nie da wymazać pamięci, taki dar. - Dobra, reszta trenuje w Lyoko, idź do skanerów. W Lyoko Jeremy wszystko nam wyjaśnił, nawet fajnie że pamięta, będę mógł się trochę dowiedzieć o wuju.PO kilku godzinach treningu ( a raczej rywalizacji Odda,Ulricha,Luke'a,Vaoru,Williama i mnie o tym kto zabije więcej testowych robotów) ja złapałem pajęczaka którego nazwałem Piter oraz ramera - Czaszkę, a Luke Hoverbuga - Bugera oraz negashade'a - Nighta.tedy Jeremy nas poinformował o tym ze widzi na holoskanie dziwne wibracje w okolicach jednej z wież. Szybko pobiegliśmy pod to miejsce, było tam coś w stylu portalu... - Jacob,Luke,Vaoru i Alex - wy idźcie na drugą stronę, reszta będzie wypatrywać jakichś potworów. - Czemu tylko oni ?- prostestował Odd. -Bo w NOWYM Mega podzie są tylko cztery miejsca. -Nowy mega pod?- Odd zrobił maślane oczy. - Dobra coś się wymyśli. Mega Pod zwirtualizował się, wsiedliśmy,jako że były 4 miejsca, Odd musiał siedzieć na dachu.Wjechaliśmy do portalu, a przed nami pojawiło się coś strasznego, świat jak Lyoko, lecz bardziej... straszny.Niebo było czerwone, gdzieniegdzie były potwory, i wszędzie skakały ghule.Było kilka wież ,wszystkie kontrolował Xana.Była też tam masa, ulepszonych potworów ,żelazne kraby, wielkie kraby, latające bloki, mega-mega czołgi i wiele innych, to było chyba coś w rodzaju... testera potworów. - Nawet spoko miejscówa, trzeba tylko trochę posprzątać po Xanie. - w tym momencie otoczyły nas potwory, zaczęły strzelać jak szalone,i po chwili wszyscy byliśmy zdewirtualizowani,najwyraźniej jesteśmy jeszcze za słabi, resztę dnia przeznaczyliśmy na rozważanie o tym miejscu.... Takie krótkie xDD Rozdział 7 Nadszedł ten czas, ulubiony czas (większości) uczniów - Ferie zimowe. Zwykle jesteśmy jednymi osobami które zostają, teraz jednak nasza paczka rozjechała się, Odd,Ulrich,William,Vaoru i Alex odjechali do rodziny.Ja, Aelita, Jeremy, Luke i Yumi zostaliśmy,by ewentualnie bronić się przez Xaną,który jak na złość prawie w ogóle nie atakował. -Xana nie atakuje, straciliśmy Ferie! - powtarzałem w koło, nienawidziłem internatu, musiałem jednak zostać. -Jak chcesz zawsze możesz pojechać do rodziny... - skrytykował Jeremy, bardzo bym chciał jechać , ale nie mogłem z kilku ważnych powodów. -Tak swoją drogą, wcale nie mówisz o swoich rodzicach,czemu? - zaciekawiła się Yumi, wystawiając twarz znad książki. -To... bardzo drażliwy temat, dla mnie... - odpowiedziałem sucho,wtem coś zaczęło piszczeć, Xana atakował. - Już lepiej? - spytał ironicznie Luke. -Bardzo śmieszne. - wstałem z łóżka i rzuciłem w Luke'a poduszką, on jednak się uchylił i poduszka trafiła w Yumi, zacząłem uciekać. W fabryce... -I jak Jeremy? Widzisz potwory na skanerze? -O nie... tylko nie to! - zaklnął. - Co się stało? Odd zawrócił? - zażartowałem, Odd był fajny, ale w Lyoko się wywyższał. -Nie, macie przyjaciela w Lyoko,przywitajcie się z Kolosem (15 metrowa bestia, która ruchem palca może zgnieść samochód)! - Fajnie, mam z nim rachunki do... czekaj co?! - tą drugą cześć zdania powiedziałem już w Lyoko,w sektorze arktycznym, wszędzie tylko lód i lód...Przed nami pojawił się Kolos, swoim ręko-mieczem uderzył w siemię,tworząc małe trzęsienie ziemi.Spod ziemi wydobyły się podłużne kreatury, które przypominał dżdżownice, były jednak zrobione z ... kryształów (!) -Mamy nowego przyjaciela, najwyraźniej bronią portalu do głębokich grot... -Głębokie groty? -A masz lepszą nazwę? Robal schował się pod ziemię i zaczął kopać,polecieliśmy w górę, stwór zaatakował od dołu, w locie załadowałem skałowca, i wpakowałem mu go do gęby, Aelita poprawiła Infurnusem i po chwili "kryształek" (Nazwa made by Jacob Skyred xD). Kolos zaryczał i uderzył mieczem ponownie,prawie nas trafiając. -Rozumiem że nikt nie ma lariata? - spytałem z nadzieją, Aelita rzuciła mi zielonkawego śluzaka.Wycelowałem bestii w łeb i srzeliłem.Stworek transformował i wytworzył linę, która mnie wciągnęła na górę, wyjąłem miecz z pochwy i wbiłem w głowę przy okazji zamrażając jej część szyi.zeskoczyłem i to samo zrobiłem z mieczem.Zeskoczyłem ,potwór padł, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało, wokół niego zaczęła się tworzyć czerwona poświata ,zaczął przyciągać kawałki lodu, tworząc nowe ,silniejsze ciało.Uderzył w nas ,wszyscy zostaliśmy dewirtualizowani,poza Aelitą która potajemnie dezaktywowała wierzę.jedno jest pewne, Xana ewoluuje i nie podda się bez walki, my też. thumb|384px|Zapowiedź kontynuacji opowiadania nr.1 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach